This invention relates generally to a compact disk storage and reproduction device. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved way for transferring a compact disk between a reproduction position and a storage position.
Devices which transfer compact disks internally between a playback or reproduction position and a storage position are known in the art. The use of a disk transfer mechanism consisting of two disk guide sections to transfer a disk within the device is also known. In such devices, the sides of the two disk guide sections that face the disk are grooved in order to engage and guide the edges of the outer peripheral face of a disk as the disk is transferred. It is also known that a disk can be driven by means of a timing belt contained within one of the two disk guide sections. As the timing belt turns, a disk can be rotated along the other disk guide section that is lined with a friction sheet. It is also known that both disk guide sections may contain timing belts. As both timing belts turn, a disk can be transferred without rotating.
One drawback of the prior art is that if the stocker, or disk storage unit, is not aligned with the center line of the disk transfer mechanism, one of the disk guide sections of the disk transfer mechanism may not be able to engage the outer peripheral face of a disk and as a result, may not be able to transfer the disk to and from the stocker. Another drawback of the prior art is that where disk guide sections of the disk transfer mechanism continue to hold a disk in the stocker after the disk is loaded in the stocker, it is impossible to store a disk at an arbitrary storage position in the stocker. Lastly, a final drawback of the prior art is that if the force with which the disk transfer mechanism transfers a disk to and from the stocker is weak, the transfer of the disk may be unstable.
It would be desirable to have a changer type compact disk reproduction device wherein the disk guide sections may engage the outer peripheral face of a disk even when the stocker is not perfectly aligned with the center line of the disk transfer mechanism. It would also be desirable to have a changer type compact disk reproduction device wherein a disk may be stored in an arbitrary storage position in the stocker. Finally, it would be desirable to have a changer type compact disk reproduction device that may securely transfer disks to and from the stocker.
The present invention is a compact disk storage and reproduction device that provides an improved way for transferring disks that are inserted into the device between a loading chassis, where reproduction (or playback) takes place, and a stocker, where storage takes place.
When a disk is inserted into the device, it is received by a first disk transfer mechanism. The first disk transfer mechanism is supported by the loading chassis and comprises a first disk guide section and a second disk guide section. The first and second disk guide sections are roughly parallel to each other and extend along opposite edges of the outer peripheral face of the disk. The first and second disk guide sections are also coupled to face each other and can be moved towards and away from each other. The sides of the first and second disk guide sections that face the disk engage and guide the edges of the outer peripheral faces of the disk as the disk is transferred. The first disk guide section can include a guide groove comprising an endless timing belt, or just an endless timing belt, that engages, drives, and rotates the top edge of the outer peripheral face of the disk as the disk is transferred. The second disk guide section can include a guide groove that is structured to prevent slippage between that guide section and the bottom edge of the outer peripheral face of the disk as the disk is driven and rotated along the second disk guide section. As the timing belt turns, the disk can be transferred to and from the second disk transfer mechanism.
The second disk transfer mechanism is also supported by the loading chassis and comprises a third disk guide section and a fourth disk guide section. The third and fourth disk guide sections move independently of each other. The sides of the third and fourth disk guide sections which face the disk engage and guide the edges of the outer peripheral faces of the disk as the disk is transferred. The third disk guide section can include a guide groove comprising an endless timing belt, or just and endless timing belt, and the fourth disk guide section can include a guide groove that is structured to prevent disk slippage. As the timing belt turns, the disk can be rotated and transferred along the fourth disk guide section between the stocker and the first disk transfer mechanism or vice-versa. In another embodiment, the second and fourth disk guide sections may also contain timing belts which drive the outer peripheral face of the disk at the same rate as the timing belts contained in the first and third disk guide sections, respectively. As such, the disk can be transferred without rotating.
The advantages of the present invention are threefold. First, because the disk guide sections of the second disk transfer mechanism move independently of each other, the second disk transfer mechanism is able to engage, guide, and transfer a disk to and from the stocker even when the stocker is not perfectly aligned with the center line of the disk transfer mechanism. Secondly, because the second disk transfer mechanism does not continue to hold disks once the disks are stored in the stocker, the loading chassis can be driven freely upwards and downwards along a set of guide shafts, thereby allowing a disk to be stored in arbitrary storage positions in the stocker. Finally, because a disk is strongly engaged by a roller contained in the second disk transfer mechanism, it is possible to transfer securely a disk to and from the stocker.
The features and advantages described in the specification are not all inclusive, and particularly, many additional features and advantages will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in view of the drawings, specification and claims hereof.